dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Atrocious (Empress hive)
Mutated from the Flesh of Trihexa during the battle between it and Heaven, the Atrocious are a race of hive like creatures that were imprisoned in the 7th Level of Hell by the Archangels of Heaven after Trihexa was sealed away. Due to God being unable to use the Thousand forbidden Seals that were used to seal Trihexa, the Atrocious grew in size in the 7th level of Hell like a plague. During the imprisonment in the 7th level of Hell, the Atrocious fought to gain control of the 7th level of Hell. The Atrocious saw the rise and fall of 8 Queens during this battle, the last Queen leaving the Atrocious in a state of internal civil war for over 300 years. When Rias Queen appeared in the 7th Level of Hell, the Atrocious, who were without a way to produce anymore of their kind and on the brink of extinction, turned Rias into there Empress. Over the next six years under Rias's command, the Atrocious took over the rest of the 7th level of Hell, turning it into their hive and base of operations. Appearance The Atrocious are a race of stealthy assassins, made for blending perfectly in the dark. Standing nearly 8 to 9 feet tall, the Atrocious look vaguely humanoid in body, but have an almost bio-engineer like details embedded in the flesh or worn like armor. Due to the Atrocious ability to rapidly adapt to it's environment or adapt to use the genetic code of the host, the Atrocious's form will and can change, making it harder to distinguish. The main details of the creature remains the same however, the elongated head, dorsal spines and long flexible tail. Biology The Atrocious are a hive mind species, much like Bee's or ants, following the commands of a leader (Usually a Queen or Empress in the case of Rias Queen). The Atrocious are also gender-less, as the only gender to be able to procreate the species would be female. Atrocious are viscous and cunning, able to learn and adapt in the heat of combat quickly. They are also perfect trap layer's, making traps the lure a person to their death. However, they are not without fault, the Atrocious can't seem to be organized without a central commanding voice to guide them. However, despite this fault, the Atrocious can operate as a singular individual, usually as a way to find a host, Queen or even a new Empress. On it's own, an Atrocious can easily wipe out an entire Devil Pillar by itself if threatened and pushed into a metaphorical corner. An entire hive can wipe out and overtake the worst level of Hell itself with the proper leadership and guidance. Life Cycle The Atrocious life cycle is made up of 5 stages, beginning with the egg. Egg: ''The Egg is layed by the Queen or Empress and the moment a potential host, it hatches and releases the next stage of the Atrocious life cycle. These eggs can enter a bio-suspended animation state for thousands of years until the potential host appears. ''Trihexite: The Trihexite carries the embryo inside itself and will latch onto the victims face, forcing an organic tube down his/her throat and into the stomach. Though this will cause the Trihexite to enter a death like state until it becomes one with the hive mucus like resin. The Trihexite has also been know to attack Female Hosts and place the embryo inside the host's womb, this drastically speeds up the process and keeps the victim alive. Burster: The third stage, once the embryo has grown, the Atrocious will either A. burst out of the host's chest and eat the host's body until it has reached the fourth stage or B. be birthed by a female host and feed on the female's milk until it reaches the fourth stage and brings her to the hive. Adult: The Fourth stage, the Atrocious will grow to what genetics it has taken from the host's body and use it help its own growth, gaining genetic memories and other useful knowledge from the host. This stage also has multiple sub stages or classes, depending on what the hive needs. Queen/Empress: The Fifth and Rare stage, the Queen appears when the Hive need to have a way to reproduce and lead the hive. If a Queen is unable to be produced, the Hive will turn a suitable substitute (Always a female) into an Empress. The Empress's own eggs will be used to produce the eggs for the hive, though the process will allow the Empress to have her own egg's regrown over and over, never running out. Adaption Due to being the Flesh of Trihexa, the Atrocious gained the ability to adapt to anything, be it through the life cycle or the environment. This ability has other uses as well, as when Rias became the Empress, the hive was able to use the Power of Destruction to turn their talons into much more dangerous weapons. This ability also applies to other beings as well. After Kokabiel was sent to the 7th level of Hell after being sealed in Cocytus, the Atrocious harvested Kokabiel and with his genetics, gained the ability to use holy energy and fly. This also gave the Hive hundreds of years of battle plans, strategies and tactics. This adaption ability does have it's setbacks however, the adaption through genetics makes it so the Atrocious has the same weakness's as the host and adaption through the environment doesn't account for any human disturbances or related issues Trivia * The Atrocious are based on the alien species named Xenomorphs * Non-Canonically, Centanu of the Rageverse created these monsters Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Empress hive Universe __NOEDITSECTION__